PRIDE
by catsinthevoid
Summary: Arthur and Alfred are just friends. Best friends. Best friends who are going to their very first Pride together. Will the excitement and love in the air spark something new in their relationship? With all of the happy couples around them it's hard not to think about what it might be like to be together, but are they willing to make the leap?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland scrambled down the stairs from his bedroom at the sound of a car horn blaring from just outside his home. Two short beeps later and the sound stopped, but he still took the stairs two at a time. It was difficult as he was wearing only one shoe, the other gripped tightly in his right hand, and his duffel bag was hitting into him the whole way down, but he made it without tripping or, surprisingly, waking up anyone in the eight-occupant house. He sighed as he made it to the bottom and leaned against the handrail to quickly put on his shoe before going to the door. A melodic knock to the tune of 'shave-and-a-haircut-two-bits' began and he opened the door quickly before the knocker could finish. Said knocker, his best friend Alfred Jones, stood on the porch with his hand raised in a fist about to knock again. His bright blue eyes were widened in surprise, but he quickly smiled and finished his knock lightly on Arthur's forehead, much to Arthur's annoyance.

"Hiya, Artie!" Alfred smiled brightly. He was wearing red sneakers, light blue skinny jeans that rode up just a tad, and a dark blue Captain America shirt. His ever present bomber jacket was left open because of the June heat.

Arthur sent him a glare and crossed his arms. "Did you have to lay on the horn like that? You could've woken the whole neighborhood, you ninny!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Alfred placated, but the grin that was fighting it's way back onto his face and the amusement that twinkled in his eyes showed that he didn't really care. "Are you all ready for Pride?"

Arthur ignored the grin as he re-adjusted his duffel bag on his arm. At the mention of Pride he gave a small smile. "You're an hour early, but yes. Just let me grab something for breakfast before we leave."

"Sorry! I was just so excited!" Alfred did genuinely look a little sheepish this time Arthur noted. "But don't worry 'bout food. I bought breakfast and enough snacks to last us the whole trip." And just like that Alfred was smiling again and rocking back and forth on his heels excitedly.

Arthur grimaced, "McDonald's?"

"Nah, I stopped at that little bakery you like. I got you the triple berry scones and one of those little cakes that you said you wanted to try last time we went. Oh! And tea, of course." Alfred winked.

Arthur would be lying if he said his mouth wasn't watering a bit. "You're too good to me," he sighed contently as they began to walk towards Alfred's truck. Alfred could be a bit of a prat sometimes, but he could also be extremely sweet.

Arthur felt a bubbly feeling rise up in his chest as he thought about his friend. They had met in second grade when Arthur's family first moved to the United States. His father had been offered a new position halfway around the world and accepted, taking his family across the pond in the middle of the year. Arthur had not taken it very well. He was a precocious child, but bad at making friends, and terrified of going to a new school where he didn't know anyone. Alfred had been the first one to talk to him. He had smiled a gapped tooth smile and confidently told Arthur that they were going to be friends. Arthur didn't feel quite so afraid after that. Nine years later and Alfred was still his oldest and closest friend.

"Uh, Earth to Arthur," Alfred said, bringing him out of his thoughts. They had made it to Alfred's Ford without him realizing. "I asked if I could put your bag in the back?"

Arthur shook himself out of his reverie and nodded. "I just need to get out my car charger first." He began to dig through his duffel til he found it, then dug a little more and pulled out a small case. He shrugged off his bag and handed it to Alfred, who tossed it in the back.

"What's that?" He gestured to the case in the Brit's hand with a tilt of his head as he opened the passenger door.

"Surprise," Arthur shrugged as he climbed into the truck and buckled up.

Instead of going to the driver's side Alfred put his arms on the top of the car and leaned forward, "Do I get a hint?"

"No," Arthur answered flatly, but there was a small smile on his lips as he reached beside Alfred and went to close the door. Alfred moved out of the way with a yelp and stuck out his tongue. "Meanie," he said, but there was a smile on his face as well as he finally got in.


	2. The Drive

The ride to Pride was going to be a long one. It was a 4 ½ hour drive without counting stops for gas and bathroom breaks and Alfred, despite being younger than Arthur, was the only one who could drive. He had gotten his license as soon as he turned sixteen and asked if Arthur planned to get his too, but he had just shrugged and said he didn't see the point. He didn't have a vehicle, lived close enough to walk to most places, and the places that were too far Alfred usually drove him to anyway. Alfred couldn't argue with that logic, and he had to admit he secretly loved driving Arthur around, but he had never driven this far before. The trip was a little daunting to think about, but he was American! He had grown up on summer road trips that had lasted _days_, he could handle a few hours! So he put on his best smile and began to drive. The radio played lowly as they dug into their breakfasts. Alfred tried to fit his entire cinnamon roll into his mouth and drive at the same time. He failed spectacularly and Arthur looked properly scandalized, but Alfred just smiled between bits of cinnamon roll and tried to focus on the road.

About an hour in the radio began to crackle and Arthur spoke up as the other teen began to search the stations. "Ah, Alfred, would you like to see what I brought now?"

"Ooh, you mean your 'super secret case of mysteries'?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at his driving companion, but got the case out anyway. "It's not a big secret- you're just nosey and impatient."

"Guilty as charged!" Alfred laughed. "Sooo, what is it?"

"See? Impatient! Maybe I should wait a little longer…"

"What?! Artieeeee, you're killing me!"

"It's Arthur, and fine," Arthur huffed. He unzipped the case to reveal a multitude of cds.

"Whoa," Alfred whistled. "That's old school, Art."

"_Arthur_. And yes, well, I know your truck is older and still has a disc reader so I thought I'd burn some cds for the trip."

"Wait, you made these? Awww, you're such a softie!"

"I am not!" Arthur blushed. "Anyway, I didn't make them for _you_."

"Right," Alfred responded easily, "you made them for _us_."

"I made them so I wouldn't have to listen to your horrendous country 'music' the whole way."

"Ya know ya love it!" In his thickest southern drawl. "But okay, okay, put one in."

Suddenly nervous, Arthur looked through his cds, unsure. The first one was mlm love songs- fitting for pride month, but maybe a bit awkward to play in a truck with your best friend. The second was a mix of both of their favorite songs, which would be nice, but, Arthur thought, explaining that he knew Alfred's favorite songs by heart might be just as awkward. His safest bet would probably be to pick one of the cds he organized by genre…

"You okay there, Art?" Alfred asked, concerned.

"Oh, um, yes. Just deciding which one to play."

"You're not gonna make me listen to _The Who_ for the next three hours, are you?"

Arthur sputtered. "N-no!"

"Oh god," Alfred continued. "Broadway musicals?"  
"You liked those more than I did you absolute git!"

"Okay, maybe," the younger blonde confessed. "They're very catchy!"

They sat in silence for a minute until Alfred reached over and grabbed the cd case. "Alright, what'cha got?" He quickly flipped back through the cds.

"Alfred, you're driving! Give those back"

"Nuh-uh, we're at a red light and you're too indecisive."

Arthur reached for the case, but Alfred plucked a cd out first and jammed it into the player. He quickly pressed play as the light turned to green and music filled the truck once more.

"Ta-da~" Alfred smiled.

"I _would _have picked one out you numpty."

"Uh-huh." Alfred just continued smiling, humming along to the music and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove. "This is a really good cd, Artie."

The cd in question was the amalgamation of their favorite songs. Arthur prayed Alfred wouldn't notice and ask about it. A bubble of dread filled his stomach as he wondered what Alfred would think- of the cd and of him. His feelings for the American were complicated. Alfred was his best friend, his confidant, his home away from home, his...Alfred. They were touchy and flirty with each other, but that came with being best friends since elementary and they bickered just as much, if not more. Arthur cared about Alfred, a lot, and he knew the other knew it despite the attitude and walls Arthur put up. They knew each other well and loved each other- maybe just platonically, but it was still love- and something as little as knowing each other's taste in music shouldn't change anything, but Arthur couldn't help but wonder if it would be just too much. That this would be the thing that exposed the feelings he wasn't even sure he had. So he sat on eggshells and tried to focus on something else.

If Alfred noticed his internal dilemma he didn't say anything. He hummed along to all of the songs, even the ones that weren't _his _favorites and drove. A couple songs in and Alfred didn't seem to notice and Arthur relaxed and found himself enjoying the music, the scenery, and the company- even when Alfred was belting out the lyrics to _Jolene_. With an hour left in the trip the cd ended and Alfred fixed him with a strange look. Arthur steadfastly ignored it.

"Thanks, Arthur," he said softly.

At that, Arthur looked. Alfred was smiling a gentle smile, eyes glued back on the road. "What?" Arthur asked.

"For making the cd. It was perfect- you really know me, y'know?"

"Oh." _Shit, _Arthur thought, but didn't know what to say besides. He tried to think of something, anything, to say when Alfred called out "Gas stop!"

"Oh," Arthur repeated. Alfred was out of the truck already, stretching his legs and filling up the F150.

"It feels great to finally spread your legs, doesn't it?" Alfred asked as Arthur got out.

"Mm." Arthur replied noncommittally. "Euphemism?

"What? Oh! Oh my god, Arthur, you're such a perv, man!" Alfred laughed. "I'm going in to use the bathroom and pay for gas, okay? You need anything?"

"Mm," Arthur answered again, not really paying attention.

Alfred walked up to him and lightly knocked on his head, "You okay there old man?"

Arthur scoffed, "We're the same age, you twit."  
"You're still an old man," he said as he stuck out his tongue. "And you get way too wrapped up in your own head sometimes."

"At least I use my head."

"Ouch. No snacks for you!" Alfred teased and turned back to the gas station.

Arthur smiled to himself. Everything was okay. Of course it was. And the butterflies in his stomach? To be filed away as a later problem he decided. When Alfred came back Arthur was already in and buckled.

"You sure you're al-"

"I'm _fine _Alfred." Arthur looked at Alfred's puppy dog eyes and sighed. "Really, I'm alright. I just...you were right. Caught up in my head, I suppose. But everything's fine and we're almost there." Arthur fixed Alfred with a genuine smile and Alfred returned it tenfold.

"Alright, cool! And I lied. I bought you some Twizzlers," he said, pulling out a bag.

"Alfred! We already have that whole bag of junk food you packed," Arthur complained even as he grabbed the Twizzlers and began to open them up.

"Yeah, but this is different! These are road trip snacks," Alfred said very seriously.

"Aren't they all 'road trip' snacks?" Arthur asked, confused.

"No! Well, yes and no? Just, it tastes different when you buy them _during _a trip."

"That's absurd."

"No, it's totally true!" he argued as Arthur rolled his eyes good naturedly. "You laugh, but this Snickers hits different than the one in the bag."

"Wait, you bought chocolate we already have?"  
"I tooold you, it hits different."

"Oh my lord, Alfred."

"I'll make a believer out of you yet Artie!"

"Mhmm. Just drive Alfred," Arthur replied sternly. He was secretly amused by his friend's antics, but refused to admit it.

"Of course, your highness." He made a small bow towards Arthur and started the car. He checked his GPS and grinned. "Almost there!"


End file.
